


Zest

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Horses, M/M, PTSD, Therapy, horse therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: Wash sighed as they made their way down the road, his stomach twisting with anticipation.





	Zest

Wash sighed as they made their way down the road, his stomach twisting with anticipation.

It was just another day of therapy. But of course, all the people Wash has gone to see were just not right for him and his PTSD.

This was probably gonna be the same way. He’s gone threw so many sessions with so many physiatrists that there might never be a right person for him. A person he feels comfortable and likes to be able to talk to him about his problem obviously. 

“So,” His mother Renee started. “There’s a kid there about your age who trains the horses. Maybe you can make friends…”

Wash snorted. “I’m not here to make friends mom. Aren't I here for help?”

Renee sighed. “I know dear, but it won't hurt to make friends.”

Well, it could. Making friends, soon the friends leave and you feel hurt. It’ll hurt to make friends.

Wash bit his lip to hold back these words, knowing Renee would try harder to make him and the kid become friends. Instead he said, “What’s their name?”

Renee shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe you should ask. Politely.”

She said the last word with some hesitation, knowing how Wash acts around people he barely knows.

The feeling in Wash’s gut grew as they pulled into a long dirt driveway, parking next to a big light brown house.

Wash hesitated to get out of the car, but freezing when he caught sight of one of the horses. 

It was inside the barns, a greyish white horse looked at him from the gates blocking off the entrance.

It stared at him, before making a sneezing sound and turning away.

Sighing, Wash got out of the car. “Even horses don’t like me.”

“Hello!” A women beamed, coming up to Wash. “I’m Emily Grey, you probably heard about me, you must be David!”

Wash let a little smile pull at his lips. Her enthusiasm amusing him a little bit. “Hi.”

Emily smiled, turning towards Renee. “So, how ‘bout we head over and fill out some paper work, and then we’ll get started.”

Renee smiled back. “That would be wonderful.”

Wash followed the two into another barn, they had some many barns. 

On his way over he nearly tripped over something, when he looked down a chicken looked up at him before running off.

He continued to follow watching his step from time to time. 

“Alright,” Emily started as Renee focused on the papers. “As you can see, this isn't no ordinary therapy session.”

Wash looked in the direction of the chickens. “Yup.”

“Now, why don’t you head into the barn? Lavernius is in there with the horses right now.”

Lavernius? The kid?

He turned away from Emily walking over to the barns. He looked at each one wondering which one it was.

“Go to the white one.” Emily shouted behind him, probably catching his confusion.

“Thanks.” He muttered, walking towards the white barn.

He opened up the door, stepping in side. As soon as he closed the door and turned back around he was meant with the eyes of a horse.

Wash took a step back, crossing his legs putting his right foot over the other. He looked down, has he always done that?

The horse looked at him, and Wash remembered this was the one that was looking at him when he arrived.

But now that he was up close he got to see it better. Spots dotted its flank, white spreading over it’s face while little black dots laid on it’s nose. The rest of the body was a beautiful grey. It was about a head taller than Wash. Probably a younger one.

He looked at it, catching the sight of it’s front legs. One hoof was covering half of the other one perfectly like Wash’s. But it’s eyes fixed on Wash’s own, like it wasn’t coping Wash whatsoever.

He gaped from his feet to the horse. “She’s exciting isn't she?”

Wash jumped, looking over to see a dark skinned boy step over to him. A donkey and a pony behind him, licking the end of his ripped up jeans. He looked about thirteen, a year older than Wash. A handkerchief covering his head with his perfectly, but yet, messy tied up dreads.

“Yeah.” Wash swallowed the lump in his throat. ‘You must be Lavernius.”

He walked over to the horse, petting it’s side. “You can call me Tucker.”

“Wash.” 

Tucker smiled, pointing to the horse. “This here is Zest. She’ll be the horse you’re working with.”

Wash smiled back. “Okay.”

“Why don’t you walk around? Take a look at the place, and I’ll try to get Zest to follow.”

Wit that, Wash walked around the place, immediately noticing the stuff in the middle. A basket of grooming supplies, five hula-hoops, four beat up wooden boxes, and an Raggedy Ann doll.

Off to the side was a barrel of harnesses for the horses and other animals. Wash stopped, the donkey and the pony trotting up to him. Wash slowing slid his hand down the side of the donkey. He looked up, getting ready to pet the pony, only to stop. The pony was looking at him, it’s hair flopped in front of it’s eyes. 

He wasn’t scared of the pony, it’s smaller then the horse, it was just the fact that it was looking at him, and he couldn't see it’s eyes. Just staring and staring and staring. 

Wash doesn't know how long he stood there, eyes locked with the pony. Well, he doesn’t know, the pony could be rolling it’s eyes right about now.

Suddenly, he heard something behind him. He expected it to be Tucker, but when he turned around it was Zest.

He looked over the horse and towards Tucker. Who had his hands up defensively. “I swear Zest came over on her own.”

Wash looked over at Zest, his foot going over the other out of habit.

Zest looked at him, then his feet, before doing the same with her own two front hoofs this time. 

Wash gaped at the horse. “Wha…”

The horse took a step closer to Wash, causing the donkey and the pony to trot away anxiously. 

He wouldn't be lying if he saw a bit of sadness in Zest eyes. And he wasn't. He took his own step towards Zest, placing a hand on her head. “What’s wrong bud?”

Zest made a sneezing sound again, before turning and walking towards the middle of the room. Wash followed, stopping by her side once he reached her.

Looking down Zest was placed in front of the basket of grooming stuff. Wash looked at her. “Do you want me to brush you?”

Zest made a nos, causing Wash to laugh. He froze, realizing he hasn't laughed in a long time.

Picking up one of the brushes he started to brush Zest’s left side, humming to himself.

He jumped when Tucker came up behind him, grabbing his own brush. “So, how you doing?”

He started to brush Zest’s left side, the horse clapping it’s hoof at the ground of all the attention.

“Good.” Wash smiled. “Hey, uh, why does the pony and donkey walk away from Zest?”

Tucker shrugged. “Why do you think they do?”

“I don’t know.” Wash frowned. 

“What do you like about her?” Tucker asked soon after. “Is there something you like. Obviously if you didn't you’d hand out with the pony or donkey.”

Wash shrugged. “It’s just that, she remids me of myself you know. It’s just that she stands alone, the donkey and pony walking away. I like her it’s just hard to explain.”

Tucker smiled. “Okay.”

After a little bu Wash looked at Tucker. “I don’t really see how any of this ties into to therapy. And ain't Emily supposed to come help?”

Tucker snorted. “I have no idea how this ties in with therapy, but it helps. And Emily wants me to take care of this right now, next session she’ll be in here. She just wants me in here to make sure you meet the team.”

“Team?”

“Yup.” Tucker pointed to zest. “Zest, Mango, and Arch.” He pointed at the pony Mango and the donkey Arch. “The team.”

Wash smiled, before stopping. Next session? “So, what am I gonna do?”

Tucker shrugged. “Emily usually tells you in the next session.”

“Will you be there?”

“Why?”

“I don't know…”

Tucker smiled. “Of course I’m gonna be there! You're working with my horses. And I have to make sure your safe around them.”

“Wait, how many horses do you have?”

“Mmh...about eleven.”

“Eleven?!”

“There used for other session.”

“My god.”

Tucker laughed at Wash, causing the blond to smile. 

Oh, there was gonna be another session. Definitely.

 


End file.
